


Just One of the Guys

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [1]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Mild Language, Obnoxious behavior, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the station is going for a drink after work and Holly being good hearted asks Milt to join them.  She forgets to mention it to Russ. </p><p>My first story in this fandom.  Let me know if you'd like to see more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of the Guys

Just One of the Guys  
By PattRose  
Summary: Everyone in the station is going for a drink after work and Holly being good hearted asks Milt to join them. She forgets to mention it to Russ.  
Warnings: Language, obnoxious behavior  
Genre: Gen for now  
Word Count: 1231  
AN: This is my first Battle Creek story, so I hope I don’t make it into something you don’t see from the show. 

 

Detective Russ Agnew was ready to get out of town for a few days. He needed some time alone. Everyone was treating him like he was wounded since he had been taken hostage. They didn’t seem to understand that Russ just wanted his life to go back to normal. And that didn’t include talking to Milt Chamberlain. What the fuck was he doing hugging Milt when he came down those stairs? Russ was afraid that someone might have seen them. And now, he just knew that Milt would think Russ owed him something. Even though he was loose and would have found his way out himself, eventually. God, Russ hated that goody two shoes, Agent. Or would that be Special Agent Chamberlain? Russ knew he was thinking too much on this subject and needed to just go home. _I’ll drink a six pack and relax._

Holly walked up to him and said, “Everyone is waiting over at the bar across the street. They want to buy you a drink.”

“Holly, I just want to go home.”

“But, Russ, they’ll think you’re not all right. Show them you’re fine by showing up and having one beer. It’s not going to kill you,” she said sweetly. 

“Fine, one beer and that’s it. I don’t want to stay any longer than that,” Russ pointed out. 

Holly smiled and said, “Meet you over there.”

“Just a minute and I’ll walk with you,” Russ added. 

Holly looked so happy that Russ was going that it made Russ feel good for a change. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad at all.

They walked into the bar and the big round table in the middle of the bar was filled by everyone Russ knew at the station, including one, Special Agent Milton Chamberlain. Russ’s smile was replaced by a deep frown and he walked over and sat down with the rest of them. 

Milt stood up and said, “Russ, could I talk to you alone for a moment?”

Russ stood and said, “Make it quick. I’m going to be drinking with my friends.”

Russ followed him to the back of the bar and asked, “What do you want, Milt?”

“I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that you’re all right. We were quite worried about you and then I was worried about the lasting effects of taking Insulin when you don’t need it. I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad you’re back and you’re okay.”

“I would have gotten out of that basement myself, you know?” Russ didn’t like to be beholding to anyone. 

“I know you would have. You were very quick on your feet. That’s all I wanted, Russ. Let’s get back and have a beer.”

The two men walked back to the table and both ordered a Blue Moon. They had said it at the same time when the waitress asked for their order, making everyone chuckle. 

Aaron said, “You two have a lot in common.”

Russ glared at him. “We don’t have anything in common. So? We like the same beer. That’s not a big deal.”

Milt just smiled and didn’t say anything. 

They all started talking once the beers came and Russ was just enjoying himself for a change until his brain had to go off on another direction. Why hadn’t Milt mentioned anything about hugging him? Was Milt going to use that for something later? Was Milt really not so bad? Russ found that hard to believe. 

“Thank you for asking me along, Holly,” Milt said, happily. 

“Oh you’re welcome, Milt. Thanks to you, we have Russ back.”

Russ was just about to say something crude when Milt said, “Oh he would have been out anyway. He had gotten a hold of a saw and had sawed his way through the chain. He was loose and just about to go upstairs when I came downstairs.”

“Oh right. I forgot that was in your report,” the Commander said. “Still, it was nice that you helped him out.”

Russ wanted to scream. Did no one else think he was a goody two shoes? Did no one else think he had an ulterior motive for everything?

Milt seemed to understand Russ was angry and confused, so he stood up and said, “I guess I’ll leave you all to celebrate.”

Fontanelle said, “Don’t be silly, we all want you to stay, don’t we Russ?”

“Oh yeah, he’s just one of the guys,” Russ said very sarcastically and everyone knew he was being an ass. 

“No, I really need to go home. See you all tomorrow.”

They all said their goodbyes to him except for Russ and he walked out the door. 

Commander Guziewicz was stunned at Russ’s treatment of Milt Chamberlain. She wondered what in the hell was going on. “Russ, what’s wrong with you?”

“Maybe I’m sick of working with him, did you ever think about that?” Russ answered. But at least he had the decency to blush. 

“I’m going home,” Holly said, angrily. “You owe him an apology, Russ.”

“Why is it always about him? Doesn’t this drive anyone else crazy?” Russ asked. 

Fontanelle answered, “I agree with Holly. And I’m going home, too.”

“Perfect,” Russ replied, grumpily. 

Everyone got up and no one even said goodbye to Russ. Russ was now even more pissed off than he was before that. He just sat alone at the table drinking his Blue Moon wondering when everything had gotten so fucked up. 

Milt pulled a chair out about five minutes later and said, “I was waiting to catch you alone to apologize and I see everyone left you here. Why?”

“Because I was an asshole to you and none of them liked it. Don’t you know you’re the golden child of the station?” Russ couldn’t help but keep the pain out of his voice. 

“Russ, do you think I like being the outsider? Well, I don’t. I used to be somebody and now I’m not. This should make you very happy. Why do I piss you off so much?”

“Honestly, Milt, I don’t have a reason. I just get pissed when I’m around you. I don’t even have a good excuse. I’m sorry about being an asshole earlier, but I’m sure I’ll be one again.”

Milt smiled and asked, “Can I buy you one more beer?”

“Yeah, what the hell. We’ll both pretend that we’re just one of the guys.”

“Well, honestly, Russ, you are one of the guys. I’m the outsider.”

“But they love you. Everyone loves you,” he countered. 

“I have no idea why. It’s not like I’m doing anything different. But I would like you and me to be friends someday. Not right now, I know it’s too soon. But one day you’re going to like me. I promise.”

“Actually, Milt that might be the problem. I think I might like you and I’m fighting it.”

“They clinked their beers together and Milt said, “To liking someone.”

Both men knew they didn’t know exactly what Russ had meant by his statement, but both were going to wait and find out. 

The end


End file.
